This invention relates to a new and improved game cube and, more particularly, to a game cube comprised of a transparent cube with each face of the cube having shallow, ball-receiving pockets or indentations in the inner surface thereof of from one to six arranged in a conventional die-spot pattern so that the cube itself resembles a single die and a plurality of balls within the cube.
Games of chance involving, per se, a single die or some given plurality of dice are well known. These include adaptations wherein the die or dice are played in conjunction with various playing aids. Numerous variations employing a die or dice have been developed including those that employ dice contained in assemblies and visible from without. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,909 to Roberts discloses a chance device wherein a rim with glass sides is provided with a series of grooves for receiving a ball to indicate whether the value shown on the die or dice inside the rim is to be added or subtracted from the player's score. Both U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,907 to Madan and U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,123 to Dawson show transparent devices having one or more dies inside. In particular, the Dawson patent shows a transparent cube wherein each face is provided with a number of spots from one to six to simulate a normal die. However, the interior of the box is divided into eight compartments, each of which is provided either with a numbered or lettered cube of its own. U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,029 to Brown is another example of a transparent cube containing a pair of dies inside; but it is for playing of a simulated baseball game.
While the aforementioned devices are of interest, none is directed to the concept of providing a transparent device which itself simulates a traditional die and has a plurality of ball-receiving recesses or pockets and balls inside for the execution and playing of games of chance.